I Missed You
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: "A wonderful woman once said 'love is putting someone else's needs before your own'. Anna was, is, and always will be your happiness and our's is seeing you at peace. Besides...some people are worth melting for"


**AN: Look at this however you want I really don't care I just like writing Angst:) **

**WARNING: Dark themes/suicide**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the tears I shed thinking about this! **

Making sure to be extra quiet, so not to alert the patrolling castle guards right around the corner of his midnight stroll, Olaf quickly ran to the farthest door in the west wing and raised a single twig arm up softly.

Knock-knock-kn-knock-knock

Just barely hearing the tiniest of permissions to enter pass through the pearl white wood, the snowman gently turned the brass door handle before opening up the door.

He knew she would be awake.

Slipping inside as gracefully as a being made of snow could be, Olaf quickly shut the door behind him and waddled over to the large triangular bay window that looked out across the Arendelle castle's courtyard.

In the pale moon light of the night, Elsa looked stunning.

She was sitting peacefully on both of her pale knees while her uncovered hands leaned up against the window's ledge. She didn't dare move her gaze away from the serene scene below her though until a light flurry of snowflakes hitting her right arm, captured her attention and made her look over to the visitor.

Olaf didn't say a word about the tear tracks running down Elsa's usually impassive and controlled face or the fact that even in the moon's aurora he could see the red rims marring his creators teal eyes.

He simply smiled slightly before moving in closer to wrap the blonde into a warm hug.

"I know you miss her Mom...I do too. But I think she misses us too..."

Silence greeted him as Elsa turned her gaze away from the snowman's wise stare and turned back to her downwards view.

"We all miss her Olaf, but it's been so...so very long...it's time for us all to move on"

The woman's words were true to an extent. It had been nearly 50 years since the death of the princess, and everyday the little snowman could feel the toll being taken on his mother.

At the age of 23, Elsa's powers had begun to freeze her aging process down completely. In fact by the time the Queen had reached her official 40th birthday, she hadn't even looked a day over 25.

But the same could not be said from Anna.

The same blood that flowed through out both sisters did nothing in terms of keeping the red headed girl alive longer or healthier for that matter. By her 84th birthday, Anna had suffered from a horrible series of colds and coughing fits that ended up shutting down her entire body completely.

And to watch over the whole ordeal was her older sister. Forced to witness the only person who ever believed in her the entire time she struggled with her demons, die in her arms.

But being who she was, Elsa remained closed off. Fleeing to the mountains once a month to release her pent up emotions, then returning a few days later pokerface in place.

Olaf didn't buy it though.

Here she was 50 years after the funeral and still mourning the death of his other creator. He too missed his mommy terribly, but nothing was as painful to witness as his mother cry.

It had become too much...

So it was on this night he had finally gathered up enough courage to speak up.

This had gone on long enough.

Not moving from his position, Olaf looked out down at what had Elsa's attention in the courtyard and spoke.

"Marshmallow said he doesn't really care, and I wouldn't either, if you'd want to go see her"

"..."

"I know you miss Anna too much mom...and I don't like seeing you cry so much..."

Fresh tears began to run down the Queen's face as she broke her gaze from the giant ice sculpture of her and her sister's laughing forms in the royal courtyard. Pain filled teal irises snapped over to the snowman still clutching onto her waist as she whispered out, voice horse from the force of her tears.

"Olaf I could never ask that of either of you. If I-I were to ever go...you both would lose the clouds that keeps you alive"

"We know, and I said we don't care"

"How can you two want that though! You both shouldn't have to die because I-"

Twig arms were slowly removed from their grip on the taller's ice made night gown as Olaf turned his large head upwards to look into his creator's eyes, and when he saw the small dim sparkle of hope deep within the filling pools of regret and longing he knew him and his brother were doing the right thing.

This was for their happy ending.

"A wonderful woman once said 'love is putting someone else's needs before your own'. Anna was, is, and always will be your happiness and our's is seeing you at peace. Besides...some people are worth melting for"

Elsa actually had to turn away at the use of her own words being used against her, but they both knew this was the end of the discussion no matter what.

He wouldn't let it go after a speech like that. Her time had come and both knew it.

Closing her eyes and pulling the little snowman into the warmest hug she could manage, the Queen took a shaky breathe before standing up and reaching a hand out for Olaf to grasp.

"Let's go find Marshmallow..."

It was nearly half an hour later when Elsa found herself down below in the space she had been looking at from her bedroom window moments ago.

In the center of the court stood a 9 foot tall hand made replica of the blonde ruler dragging her sister, by her hands, while trying to teach the younger girl to skate. It was Elsa's favorite memory to date, and yet the knowledge of knowing all of her icy creations would melt in a few moments made her feel elated.

There would be nothing left. It would all go away even the painful reminders of what she couldn't save.

"I-I love you both you kn-know that right?"

Olaf and Marshmallow, who had been patiently waiting for their mother to finish reminiscing, nodded loyally while moving in to form a group hug of sorts.

"I c-can't tell you how much this means to me. You both are my greatest gifts, but what you're letting me do right now is...amazing..."

"Don't worry about it momma. Just be sure to give Anna a warm hug from us when you see her ok?"

The larger snowman nodded in agreement to the smaller's words as Elsa let out a watery chuckle.

"You can do it yourself when you both see her! You're coming up there with me. I promise"

Releasing herself from the two's embrace, the soon to be ex ruler took a hesitant step backwards before raising up her arms slowly.

She had to make sure the two went quickly and painlessly. She could wait her turn.

The twin clouds of personalized flurries slowly faded into non existence, but before the tiniest bit of late night summer heat could make a dent in the two, Elsa flicked out her wrists and allowed her powers to swirl around them.

Within seconds both snowmen, who had waved their final goodbyes, disappeared upwards into the starry sky above.

The Queen let out a pained sob at her actions yet didn't allow the sight of only twigs, a carrot, and a few stones left behind deter her.

Nothing would stop her now. She officially ha nothing left to live for...

Taking a deep breathe while looking back once more at the castle behind her, Elsa double checked mentally to make sure she had left the final letters and documents out on her desk.

They allowed Kristoff the third to take over the throne once he became of age and their were a few extra papers bestowing all of the Arendelle trade agreements to be left in the hands of Kai and Gerda's grandchildren, who worked at the castle now.

Everything was done.

Teal eyes closed one last time before the Queen raised a single hand upwards and felt her entire being begin to buzz.

Small flurries and crystals began to encase and swirl around Elsa's body like they had Olaf and Marshmallow's. Before she knew it, all the pain from the past years, all the stress that had laid upon her back as a child, everything began to softly fade away as a shinning warm light overtook her body.

In mere minutes the courtyard was empty. No ice sculpture, no ice queen, nothing.

Just silence.

_Elsa opened her eyes experimentally as she looked down at her hands._

_Everything felt warmer, her skin, her head, her heart, it all felt like it belonged where ever it was she was. It felt right._

_There was some kind of sunlight hitting her pale face, but when she looked up there was nothing but beautifully blue skies that stretched on for what could only be miles. _

_Looking down though, fresh powdered snow lightly covered a few wild flowers underneathe her bare feet. This snow wasn't cold however, simply soft in texture and there almost decoratively. _

_It was magnificent._

_"Mom! Mom look who we found!"_

_Snapping her head around, Elsa took in the sight of a grinning Olaf, Marshmallow, Sven, and Kristoff walking towards her. Each looked no older then perhaps 21 years._

_But teal eyes locked onto a softer pair of aquamarine irises that appeared behind the entire group._

_Red hair and freckles clouded her now teary vision as the figure Elsa had longed to see for so many years stepped forward and grasped onto her no longer cold hand._

_"I missed you too"_

**So sad:( probably sucked too but hey what are ya gonna do:P**


End file.
